freerealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Warrior
Strong in battle, protector of the weak – that's the Warrior! Warriors use heavy armor and weapons such as swords and axes to defeat opponents. Warriors are usually at the front of the team, leading the way and taking on tough enemies. If you want to prove yourself as a Warrior, see Drill Sergeant Dewey, in front of the Town Hall at Snowhill. Warrior is a Members-only close combat job, specializing in powerful combat techniques and heavy weapons and armor. A combat class job, experience is gained by completing Warrior quests and by battling in combat instances in the wilds and in dungeons. __TOC__ Skills Unlocking Warrior Warrior can be unlocked by speaking with Drill Sergeant Dewey in Snowhill. Trainers * Drill Sergeant Dewey: Snowhill (unlocks) * Morninglory: Snowhill * Steele: Snowhill (blocks partway until lvl 5) * Tumbolina: Merry Vale * Aster: Wilds Northwest (blocks partway until lvl 10) * Doctor Gordon: Sanctuary * General Glowlight: Sanctuary * Sir Whittington: Sanctuary (blocks partway until lvl 15) * Fastvi Frostflutter: Snowhill (blocks partway until lvl 20) Quests Drill Sergeant Dewey * Becoming a Warrior (unlocks Warrior) * Warrior: Warrior Warm-up * Warrior: Warrior's Rites Morninglory * Warrior: One With Your Weapon Steele * Warrior: Achieve Level 5 :* Contract: Ready Your Weapon! - Caleb Sleepyswing in Wilds Northwest * Warrior: You Deserve Better Tumbolina * Warrior: Distracted * Warrior: Too Distracted to Work Aster * Warrior: Achieve Level 10 :* Contract: Thinning Their Numbers - Caleb Sleepyswing in Wilds Northwest * Warrior: Knocking Some Sense * Warrior: Take Care of That Ankle Doctor Gordon * Warrior: General Concerns General Glowlight * Warrior: Finding Facts About Fastvi Sir Whittington * Warrior: Achieve Level 15 :* Contract: What Duty Demands - Caleb Sleepyswing in Wilds Northwest * Warrior: Legend of Fastvi Frostflutter * Warrior: Asking Old Folks Steele * Warrior: Steele is Useful Fastvi Frostflutter * Warrior: Hero in the Making Coins * Warrior: Achieve Level 20 :* Contract: Defending Snowhill from Caleb Sleepyswing in Wilds Northwest *Warrior: A Magical Boost Collections * Warrior Axe Materials * Warrior Magical Axe Essences * Warrior Stories Equipment Weapons Level 1 * Student Warrior Cudgel * Valiant Guardian Cudgel * Amateur Warrior Axe * Butterfly Club Level 3 * Cudgel * Axe Level 4 * Spirited Protector Axe Level 8 * Chivalrous Guardian Hammer * Juiced Hammer * Tidal Hammer * Alley Fighter Hammer * Anvil Hammer * Chivalrous Guardian Hammer * Warrior’s Battle Hammer of Cleaving * Warrior’s Battle Hammer of Earthquake * Warrior’s Battle Hammer of Hurling * Warrior’s Battle Hammer of Spinning * Warrior’s Battle Hammer of Warcry * Warrior’s Battle Hammer of Whirlwind Level 5 * Party Axe * Sunlit Axe * Confetti Axe * Warrior’s Axe of Cleaving Level 10 * Pro Warrior Hammer Level 11 * Dual Smasher Level 12 * Fearless Defender Hammer * All-Star Warrior Axe * Warrior’s Double Axe of Berserking * Warrior’s Double Axe of Earthquake * Warrior’s Double Axe of Warcry * Warrior’s Double Axe of Frenzy * Frostflame Hammer * Blazing Hammer Level 13 * Spectrum Hammer * Rainbow Hammer Level 16 * Steadfast Guardian Hammer * Fiery Hammer * Smokey Axe * Luminous Axe * Glacial Axe Level 17 * Smasher * Steadfast Guardian Hammer * Smasher Level 19 * Warlord Axe * Intrepid Guardian Axe Clothing Level 1 * Student Warrior * Valiant Guardian * Amateur Warrior Level 3 * Daring Champion Level 5 * Spirited Protector * Pro Warrior Level 8 * Courageous Defender Level 10 * Pro Warrior Tunic Level 11 * Chivalrous Guardian Level 13 * Fearless Defender Level 15 * Stalwart Protector Level 17 * Steadfast Guardian Level 19 * Intrepid Protector Level 20 * Heroic Champion Vendors Category:Jobs Category:Combat